All Too Easy
by ClementineBird
Summary: In a world where magic is real, creatures come in an endless number of shapes and sizes and real life is stranger than your dreams, being a Weasley was all too easy. Over two decades after Tom Riddle's War, the next generation of Weasleys, Potters and Malfoys navigate the ins and outs of family, love, growing up, and magic - the thin thread tying it all together.
1. Louis

_Chapter 1: Louis_

In a world where magic is real, creatures come in an endless number of shapes and sizes and real life is stranger than your dreams, being a Weasley was all too easy. With keen magical skills, ancestry largely consisting of the heroes of Tom Riddle's War, and being best friends with the Potter family, my life has been a stroll in the park. Growing up in a beach side cottage, enrolled in an elite school with magic at my fingertips, and having an effortless social life since birth, I could not have asked for more.

"Louis!" Someone hit me from behind, tall and grinning, messy dark hair and green eyes. "Get over here, you idiot." He laughed catching me in a head lock and dragging me around the hallway while other people whom we knew and didn't know laughed indulgently. "The sorting's gonna start soon and I want to talk to Professor Longbottom about booking the grounds for Quidditch trials."

I grinned back from under his elbow and pulled out my wand. Pointing it at him I murmured, " _Levicorpus_." He let out a yelp and swung around to hang in the air by his ankle. Still snickering I backed down the hall as he pulled out his wand for the counter-curse. "Come on James, hurry up." I told him as he landed on the floor.

He straightened up, a devilish smile on his face. "You're on Weasley."

We both burst into a sprint running down the corridor in opposite directions, each to our closest shortcut. I ducked down a hallway and pulled aside a painting. Quickly I crawled into the hole behind it and ran through. Erupting out on the other side, I had to swerve to the right to avoid Filch the aged caretaker, who, rumour would have it, has been here since my grandparents first arrived on the train. Out of breath and thirsty, I shouted _aguamenti_ into the air and swallowed the water that sprouted from my wand as a bunch of startled fourth years made noises of dismay at their newly soaked uniforms. Rounding another corner, I threw open the doors to the Great Hall just as James ran up behind me.

I grinned at him. "I won."

He patted me on the shoulder. "And I didn't just get a detention from Filch for magic use in the corridors. Sorry buddy'"

Scowling, I followed him to a bench at the Gryffindor table. We sat down next to Rose and Lysander, my favourite cousin and childhood friend,c and waited for the first years to be shuffled in. I leaned over to Rose. "Still burning from my great goal yesterday?"

She looked at me. "We won 360 to 80. And you only got the ball past me by literally elbowing me in the face first."

"That's only cause James over here caught the snitch for you." I said, pulling him over by the neck.

She shrugged. "He may have, but how many goals did I save, more than 15, I'd say, so really I won the game."

I frowned, thinking about the implications. "But at that rate you could say that Lysander won the game for each time he got the ball off Aunty Ginny."

Lysander whooped. "Yeah I did!"

The conversation was interrupted as the doors swung open and Professor Longbottom lead in the first years. We looked on as the Sorting Hat sang its song, then waited as Longbottom came forth with the scroll of names.

We all watched as the first years lined up, eyes wide, then scrambled fearfully onto the stool when their name was called.

"Katherine Arnold!"

Even for the seventh years who had been to this ceremony many times a moment of heavy anticipation could be felt in the air.

"Ravenclaw!" Everyone clapped and Ravenclaw cheered and little Katherine Arnold blushed all the way to her place at the Ravenclaw table. And so it went – we clapped, and we smiled if anyone joined our own table, but for the most part it was a slightly tedious business. Ten minutes in and still in the Ds.

"Dudley Dursley!"

A large child with blond hair and beady eyes stepped forward. James snickered. The kid heard and shot a fearful look around the room as Rose kicked James under the table. He reached the stool and sat down, pulling the hat on so quickly it came down over his nose. There were a couple mutters as nervous sweat visibly dripped its way down his forehead. I could see his mouth moving but no audible sound was coming out. There was a long moment of silence then -

"Gryffindor!" There was a polite and slightly surprised applause as he waddled to our table. Rose, one of Gryffindor's prefects, shook his hand.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." She smiled.

He smiled back hesitantly. "Thanks."

James shrugged at me. "You win some, you lose some."

"James, shut up!" Rose hissed, kicking him again, but the kid had already heard and looked down and away. Rose glared at James, but he waved it off. The next twenty minutes passed uneventfully, and I silently begged for The Feast to be soon. Only when Professor Longbottom got to the Ws did things get interesting again.

"And now we have a new student, Ivy Ward!"

She looked to be around sixth year, and walked up to the small stool confidently as the hat was placed on her head. The hat made some grunting noises before "Ravenclaw!"

I watched as she smiled politely and made her way to the Ravenclaw table. A new student who wasn't in first year was not a common occurrence in the wizarding world, as most have either planned to go to this school their entire lives or are just happily sent there at 11 when they first find out the wizarding world exists. For a moment she seemed unsure whether to sit where the other first years were sitting, all five years younger than her, or venture trying to sit with some of the older students who she didn't know at all. Strangely, I felt for her. I mean, it didn't happen often. I cringed as she wavered, and wished Albus would notice and invite her over. More moments passed and she still didn't sit, she had caught a few people's attention now including the Ravenclaws she had been walking towards. They looked at her strangely and she backed off. Instinctually I called out.

"Ivy!"

James turned and looked at me. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

But I was already doing it. "Ivy, right? Come sit over here!" I was trying to be helpful but I may have made things worse. She looked more flustered than usual, not knowing the school's protocol. The Ravenclaws were also shooting me daggers, but I tried to ignore them and just follow it through. "Plenty space." I said as I shuffled over.

Looking at the now slightly hostile Ravenclaws she walked over to the Gryffindor table, chin up. James leaned over. "Dude, you're meant to sit where you're sorted."

I shrugged, "Unspoken rule, James. Screw the Panopticon."

He frowned as Ivy sat down next to me. She smiled, "Name's Ivy, although it appears you know that."

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm Louis. This is James," I gestured, "Rose, and Lysander."

They all said hellos and Professor Erwin shushed us. Shutting up, we all turned and watched the rest of the sorting ceremony. By the end I was starving, and all too ready for dinner. Professor McGonagall made a few short words then food appeared in front of us - in great quantity.

I piled potatoes and peas on to my plate, and then a bit of roast lamb. "This," I told Ivy between mouthfuls, "best lamb … in like … ever."

She looked at the food I was shovelling in so fast that hiccups were fast approaching, and smiled a _very_ polite smile. "Thanks, but I'm more of a dumpling girl." She said picking up chopsticks, and putting some dumplings, sauces and buns on to her plate.

"At least have some pumpkin juice." I said, handing her a cup. She accepted and drank, then crinkled her nose.

"This is just pumpkin," she said, "and like, cinnamon."

"Not good?" I raised my eyebrows.

Grimacing she shook her head, "Not good."

"So," Rose asked from across the table, "where did you go before this?"

"Oh," she laughed, "it's all very _Mean Girls_ actually, I was home-schooled in Romania."

Most would laugh politely but Rose was nosier than that. "So why are you here?"

She shrugged. "A combination of wanting more freedom, a new experience, and also, you know, N.E.W.T.s are next year so I'd like to be fully prepared for them and do them with the full schooling experience."

Now that Rose was done, James interrupted, "So are you happy with your house, because you appear to have opted out of sitting with it."

She reddened and I elbowed him. "I asked her over here, because let's face it, Gryffindor's table is the best."

Ivy looked cool again. "I'm sure. And besides, I'm planning to join the Ravenclaw quidditch team, so it'll be nice to get a bit of insight on the competition."

James raised his eyebrows. "Okay, two problems there. First, Ravenclaw's captain is an asshole who only chooses friends for the team, so you have no chance, and two is that Ravenclaw will never be considered competition to us."

She nodded, taking it in. "I'm willing to play dirty to get in to the team, if I have to."

He grinned a predatory grin. James loved this game, the back and forth, pushing and pushing, who's right, who's wrong, push, push, push. "What if you're not as good as other people in Ravenclaw, then you're cheating, _and_ damaging your team rather than benefiting it. Tell me that's not selfish."

She shrugged. "I can't tell you that, I'm afraid. But I find selfishness to be acceptable because life is one big game of 'how can this turn out best for me'."

He leaned back, narrowing his eyes and now it was my turn to laugh. "She got you, James. She got you because that's your philosophy too, so you can't contradict her."

He shook his head, "All right, all right, I'm done."

Rose started up a conversation with Ivy just as dinner disappeared and dessert arrived. Momentarily distracted, I pulled more food onto my plate. When I finished my bowl of sorbet and had started in on another tart, James leaned in.

"Don't become her friend, okay?" He said. "She's going to be on the opposing team, buddy. Just keep it clean and don't do it."

He got up then and walked towards Freddie and some of our other friends down the table. I was still frowning when Rose's little brother, Hugo, swooped in and took James' place.

"Hi," he said quickly before turning to Rose who was still talking to Ivy and Lysander. "Rose, Rose? ROSE. Thank you. Look, there's a first year down there who's hyper-ventilating, can you go deal with it? Yes, you, Rose you're a prefect. Uh huh, thank you again."

Grumbling she got up and left and he turned to me. "So who's the new girl?" He muttered.

"Ivy," Ivy said, leaning around me to shake his hand. "Ivy Ward."

He nodded, already disinterested. "Okay, cool. So, Lysander," he said turning to our friend, "any many major life decisions that have changed since like, what was it 16 - 16? - hours ago when I last saw you.

Lysander shook his head, "Nope. Unless you count deciding to, like, take a piss."

"'Fraid I don't buddy. Just," he was tugging at his ear, looking disappointed in our ability to converse, "just let me know when you do." With that he left, no doubt to find someone who had a brain big enough for someone of his stature to pick.

McGonagall got up again soon after that and made her annual speech. It included a lot about peace, and being lucky buggers to have it. The only moment of interest being when she warned us that the fourth floor corridor, was absolutely, absolutely, even when running from an angry caretaker, out of bounds. I gave Lysander a look and he shrugged. Rule or no rule, if he was late to class, he was going to take the fourth floor shortcut to get there fast.

After that we departed to our dormitories, Rose leading the first years, and James and Freddie dropping back to walk with us. When we got to the place the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors went different ways I paused to point Ivy in the right direction. She smiled her thanks and walked that way. James gave me a look but didn't say anything.

By the time we had reached the dorm and fast-talked our way past The Fat Lady at the entrance, the mixture of food and rush of the last 24 hours had me exhausted. I collapsed in an armchair in front of the fire as Rose took the seat opposite me, and James, the seat adjacent. Gryffindor students filed past, on their way to their dorms, a worryingly large number of them related to me. Apart from my two cousins sitting across from me, there was Freddie, another cousin, and his sister Roxanne; Lily, my cousin - James's little sister; Avery, cousin and Lily's closest friend; Hugo, cousin, and Rose's little brother. Done with the roll-call, I swung back to the family members I was closest with.

"Long day." I told them. They nodded, too tired to actually speak. "So when will quidditch trials be?" I directed this at James.

He slowly swung his head around to face me. "Day after tomorrow." He smiled as big as you can when it's been a long time since your head was on a cushion. "No guarantees by the way, buddy, you're gonna have to fight your way on to the team."

I smiled. "I'm sure. And Rose, going for keeper as usual?"

She gave me a look. "Obviously."

I turned to James. "Does she have a guaranteed place?"

He nodded, examining his nails. "Obviously." I frowned as he stood up. "And now," he announced, "I am going to go bless someone else with my presence, probably my pillow, and leave you to your whining." With that he got up and walked up the staircase leading to his room.

I looked to Rose. "And I assume you're leaving too?"

She groaned as she pushed herself out of the plush chair. "Yeah," she said yawning, "classes start tomorrow. You should probably be getting a couple winks yourself."

I waved goodbye and waited as she made her own way up to her room. Despite her sound advice, I spent a long time after she left looking into the flames licking up the side of the grate. They were bright, in the way no living thing is. When you burn that bright, no one will be able to stand your light for long. When, sure enough, the light started to imprint to the back of my eyelids, I stretched my limbs and walked up the stairs to my door. Pushing it open quietly, I ignored Alaric and Ed asleep in their beds. I reached my bed and, pulling the hangings aside, collapsed onto the sheets fully dressed. Not the best way to start the new year I suppose, but it would have to do.


	2. Dominique

_Chapter 2_

The way I see it, you have one chance per person. A ten second period where they will make a decision. Pretty, ugly. Not nice, too nice. Smart, stupid. Some people's decisions are based on one thing more than another, and some manage to hold off the judgement for a whole thirty seconds. But at the end of the day, when years have passed, hours and hours spent with someone, only one thing matters: genuine or not.

A mantra I hope I can live up to.

Seven o'clock and time for breakfast, a tiring necessity and a boring ritual. Quick shower, robes on, socks on, shoes on, hair up, trudge down the many stairs to breakfast. I reached the doors to the Great Hall, and hesitated a moment, leaning my head on the doorknob. The doorknob started turning and I quickly stepped back, allowing the exiting person through. Catching the door before it closed, I made my way into the hall. On my way to the Slytherin table I spotted plenty of family hanging around - Rose talking to Lorcan in the middle of the hall, and Freddie chatting with Lysander. As I walked past the Gryffindor table Louis, dear big brother Lou, called out to me. "Morning Dom!". I raised my eyebrows but said nothing to him. He shook his head as if he had been expecting that reaction.

The only other person who acknowledged me was Lily. Now she was interesting. Born into an elitist family, two snobby older brothers and a bunch of stuck-up cousins. But she was not. Not only was she interesting, she was … interested, in something different to what we were brought up with.

She smiled at me as I passed and I nodded. I reached the breakfast table and poured myself some pumpkin juice and put some toast on my plate. Nibbling at it, I watched as Slytherin's Head Teacher, Professor Hardtable handed out our time tables. As I waited for Hardtable to reach me, a group of first years walked past. One of them brushed my arm accidentally. I glanced her way and she stopped and looked at me fearfully.

"What?" I asked.

Her eyes widened more. "I just, it's just you looked angry. I'm sorry." She stuttered.

Seeing an opportunity, I swung my legs over the bench and stood up, looking down at her from as high as I could. I peered right in her eyes, "Here's the thing," I told her, "on the outside I look angry." Her expression relaxed a little but I wasn't done. "But," I said, leaning close, "on the inside I'm even angrier."

The little kid froze up and stared at me, wide eyes. After a couple moments I shrugged and sat back down to my food. Scorpius soon joined me at the table. "Hey Dom. Looking good."

"Thanks," I chewed, "not too bad yourself."

"Heard you've been terrorising first years again." He said pointedly as he reached for the food.

I shrugged. "If you don't terrify people a little bit then what's the point." Professor Hardtable reached us and handed us our timetables. I had received all right O.W.L.s, and had pretty much chosen what I was good at fro my NEWT subjects.

I sighed, "First period Transfiguration with the Gryffindors and Professor Clewes." I told Scorpius.

He wrinkled his nose. "Could be worse."

"Funny, I don't think it actually could."

After a rushed breakfast, we made our way to the 8:30 class and sat down just before the bell went. Minutes after Professor Clewes had made it into the classroom, Louis and Rose walked in, entourage in tow. They were laughing and making noise, and did so all the way to their seats.

Professor Clewes stood silently at the front of the classroom, watching them with raised eyebrows as if they'll notice. He waited for a full five minutes, while they quietened down. Then pursed his lips. "Well if you're quite done.

"Wow," I said loudly, "you _really_ showed them."

Either because he thought it showed maturity, or because he didn't have an answer, he chose not to reply to this. Instead, he went about setting up various tasks and homework. He asked a student to hand out spotted socks and told us to change them to striped of the same, a simple enough task.

I quickly wrote some answers into my book, then pulled out my wand. Oak, unicorn hair core, 11 inches and unyielding, it had quickly become an extension of my arm. Pulling the sock toward me, I pointed my wand at it and murmured the incantation.

" _Listraestamedia_." I watched with satisfaction as the small purple spots spattering the yellow started to morph and stretch into evenly spaced lines across the material.

Next to me, Scorpius was about to attempt the same thing. " _Listraestamedia!_ " He exclaimed. His purple spots wobbled, then stopped. I raised my eyebrows at him. He waved me off. Pointing his wand at the sock, he determinedly said. " _Listraestamedia._ " Stripes started to appear on his fingers.

"Scorpius," I cautioned. He didn't appear to notice.

" _Listraestamedia!"_ The stripes reached his palm, " _Listraestamedia!"_ They were at his wrist now. " _LISTRAESTAMEDIA!"_ The stripes shot all the way up his arm and partly onto his neck. He looked at me hopelessly.

"Madam Pomfrey." I told him. Sighing, he left in search of the hospital wing. Rose dropped into the seat he had just vacated.

I spoke without glancing at her. "Hello Rose, I do hope I'm the first family member you've terrorised today."

She sighed. "Just saying hello, Dom."

I laughed. "I see."

"I just wish you'd be civil sometimes – less angsty."

I glanced up at her. "My apologies. Forgive me for losing my manners. I slept poorly and it does not aid in my being courteous."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, I came over here to ask you to a party we're throwing in Gryffindor Tower next week, interested?"

I gave her a smile. "Would I – a _Slytherin_ – be allowed? Surely not."

Rose laughed like she was in on the joke. "You're a Weasley! People will make an exception for you."

I gave her a long look. "And here I was thinking you hadn't realised it works like that."

"What?"

"Don't worry. I'll, uh, get back to you. About the party, that is."

She looked confused but only shrugged, stood up, and walked away.

The bell for the next class went then, and I stood up quickly and shoved my books into my bag as I exited the room. I had a free period next and ducked back to the dorms to complete the transfiguration homework. Reaching the secret door in the dungeons I quickly uttered the new password and was allowed entry.

I relaxed into one of the long couches with parchment and self-inking quill in hand. Admittedly, it had taken me a while to become accustomed to the stone walls and eerie green light of the Slytherin dungeons, but after a while I became quite taken with it. The dark leather or the chairs have become home, and the gentle noise of the lake water lapping against the windows was really quite calming.

I quickly wrote a few sentences about the use of morphing different materials, then rolled up and sealed the parchment. With a good half an hour or so 'till my next lesson, I made my way to the grounds, in order to see the lake from above for once. I stepped outside onto the grass and made my way to the lake's edge. Sitting down, I – bravely – took off my shoes and dipped my feet into the water. Summer was just starting to fade out, but the sun was still warm on my face, and convinced me to lie down on the grass and soak it up. The grass itself was still slightly wet from condensation but it was a welcome contrast to the heat bearing down on me.

I turned my head, and watched some of the other students who were walking around. Their robes just brushed the top of the grass, and I could see the brightly coloured soles of many pairs of trainers going past. People-watching had quickly become a favourite hobby of mine when I first arrived at Hogwarts. With few friends and a lot of spare time, I like to think the wallflower life sought me out.

A group of older kids were walking fast towards the Whispering Tree. The Whispering Tree had earnt its name when it was discovered that the long draping boughs and excessive leaves blocked any sound from the inside coming out, and also provided a complete cover, making it impossible to view what was happening within the leafy walls from more than a meter away. The group reached the tree, and looking around furtively, pushed back the leaves and ducked under. After a couple minutes, an uneasy looking Patrick Patil arrived on the scene and followed them in.

Curiously I sat up and walked to the edge of the tree on the opposite side before peeking through the leaves. The group were whispering and an exchange was being made. Patrick put something in one of the other boy's hand, and they gave him a small pouch of something in return. I squinted and tried to see exactly what was happening. But, after a few more short words were said, the group left, leaving Patrick on his own. Patrick opened the bag and smiled, then pulled out a small object and put it in his mouth. He stood there for another few moments and a shiver went through him. As he moved a few of the small objects fell out of the pouch.

I spent a minute standing at the edge of the tree debating whether or not I should have a look at what he dropped. It really wasn't my business. But then again if I only ever payed attention to things that were my business… I waited another few moments then ducked under the leaves myself.

Making my way to where he had been standing, I crouched down and picked up what he had dropped. They were small pill-like capsules. Clear, and containing a glittering substance, four were filled with smoky flakes, and three with shiny golden chips. I scrunched up my nose, battling against the urge to take them. I watched them sparkling and glinting at me for a second before pocketing them and hastily walking away from the tree.

I sat back down next to the lake and, keeping an eye out for onlookers, took one of the pills out of my pocket. It was one of the charcoal-coloured ones, and glittered enticingly. Carefully, I popped the capsule and poured some of the substance onto my palm. It was ice cold against my skin. I placed my pinkie lightly in the substance so that a smattering stuck to the tip. I then brought it to my tongue, allowing myself only the smallest of tastes.

Initially it tasted like metal, and I recoiled in momentary disgust. Then the flavour changed to something much sweeter, but still with that same tang, almost like a sour-lolly. A sizzling sensation spread across my tongue and through my nerve endings, explaining Patil's shiver when he had one. I couldn't help but think – _that was just a taste, what would a whole pill do, what would two?_

The alarm I had on my phone for the next class went off, breaking me out of my reverie. I shook the rest of the substance off my hand and, feeling more awake than I had in a long time, made my way to Potions with Professor Slughorn and Ravenclaw, the taste of the powder still sizzling on my tongue.

I tapped my foot impatiently as I stirred various ingredients into my cauldron. That's the thing with knowing something, something no one else did. It made you feel special, superior even. I could feel the heat of the pills in my pocket, they burned my leg and my brain by extension. I felt jittery, I wanted to know more, but didn't know who to ask. Couldn't ask Patrick, I stole his pills after all, and I wasn't really keen on asking the dealers themselves. There was someone else I could ask, I was pretty sure he would know, but the problem would be if he told Rose. He probably wouldn't. But then again he probably would. I don't know.

I jittered my way through potions and astronomy, then quickly made my way down to the Quidditch pitch where I knew they would be. Sure enough, when I reached the pitch, they were lounging around below the hoops, brooms in hand and laughing widely. "James!" I said loudly. They turned and looked at me, James, curiously, Louis, annoyed, and Rose, down her nose.

I hesitated, was it worth it? Losing my secret to James Potter, just to know some small spurt of unnecessary information.

 _But to know._

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" I saw him exchange a glance with Louis and Rose and gritted my teeth. Rose shrugged and he got up and walked over.

I rolled my eyes. "Why does she decide what you do?"

He ignored this. "What did you need? Decided that after all this time you actually want to be our friends?"

I grimaced. "Yeah, no. Rather not. Something else actually." I pulled the little pills out of my pocket. "What do you know about these?"

He frowned. "Where did you find them."

I shrugged. "Someone misplaced them."

He shook his head. "Of course."

I gave him a searching look. "So..?"

"Dom, why do you care?"

"Because it's something new."

He seemed torn for a moment then pushed back his hair and murmured, "No it isn't."

"Oh?"

"It's just a drug Dom, like any other drug. Like a muggle drug, the same, ordinary, nothing."

I eyed him. "And when did you try it?"

He breathed deeply. "I dunno, a couple years ago. They're good," he said it guiltily, "but expensive as all hell, and they'll fuck you up, so just stay out of it, will you?" He walked away at that. I saw Louis give him a questioning look, but he just shook his head.

I looked at the pills. They sparkled. Curiosity was getting the better of me. I shook my head and put them back in my pocket as I made my way back up the field and to my next monotonous class.


End file.
